Time for Change
by dreamdancer96
Summary: 3 months after the breakup, Hannah gets called back to Zombie High to finish the kiss, Lily might have feelings for Oliver she didn't even know about and 2 people from their past are back to plot against them all! Will Jake change? also by Jakexlover4ever
1. Intro

A.N/ This is where the Achy Jakey Heart episode left off.

Introduction

I sat on the back deck twirling the red rose that he gave me through my fingers, thinking of what Jake said in his letter and of what a big mistake I made. At first I thought that there was nothing more to Jake than meets the eye, but I was wrong. He needs to learn how to be a regular person and be more patient. It wasn't he fault that he didn't know not to take water from little girls; its just that he's always had things given to him, he didn't have to take or give back anything. He just needs to learn to be patient! And I don't want to wait for him so I guess I'll move on with my life and forget about the Jake Ryan I thought he was.

x x x x x

R and R plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note:

We have decided to change our first chapter. We're going to carry on the first idea but add some new twists!!! It will take place 3 months from the Intro's setting. We're sorry for the confusion, but we thought it was for the best. Thanks and we hope you enjoy it!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Oliver's Point of View**

It was a sunny Saturday at the beach. Miley, Lily and I were at Rico's watching "Teen Court" and cracking up at Judge Joe's comments. Just as the deffendant was getting a huge helping of brocoli soup poured on his head, I felt a hand on his shoulder. i turned around and saw a familiar brown-haired girl. I did a double-take. I couldn't help myself. The face was so familiar.

BECCA!

"Olikins! I missed you so much!" Becca squealed. She flirtaciously placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Becca!" Lily exclaimed, unconvincingly forging happiness.

"Becca, I thought you moved to Denver for your dad's job," Miley half questioned, half stated.

"Well, my daddy got transfered back to Malibu!!! Eeeekkk!!!!! Isn't that absolutely, positutlely FAB???!!!!!!"

"ABSOLUTELY, POSITUTELY FAB????!!!!!" I said; not sure what to think.

"That's how all my BFF's talk in Denver! Didn't you know that?" Becca squeaked in a voice that was so high-pitched I could barely hear it. She flipped her hair. "Hold on a sec; I gotta put on some more lip gloss!!!!!! See ya later, guys!!!"

"_All my BFF's in Denver. I gotta put on more lip gloss. Eeeekkk!!!!! Isn't that absolutely, positutely FAB????!!!!! See ya later!!! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!!!!!!!!!!_"Lily mocked Becca in a perfect immitation of her.

"She's...uh...well, um...different, huh? But I LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!" I exclaimed, staring all googly-eyed at her beautiful face.

"She's just...ugh!!!!!!" Lily shouted at me. I didn't think I had ever seen Lily act like that before; especially over another girl. She stormed off, with Miley trailing nervously behind her saying things to try and cool her down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lily's Point of View**

I dragged Miley into my house yelling about Oliver and Becca the whole way. When we arrived in my room, I collapsed on my bed.

"Why are you acting like this? Oliver really likes Becca. So...she's changed a little bit, but he still has a hee-uge crush on her!" Miley said, trying to sound gentle but to me it sounded like she thought I was over-reacting.

"But she's not the same!!!! She will break his heart; I know she will!" I screamed at Miley. _She just doesn't understand! _I thought angrily.

"Lily, why should you care about this so much? Oliver knows Becca. Even if she's changed her...um, well everything, I know he'll make the right decision. Besides, Becca is in LOVE with Oliver! She's crazy about him! She wouldn't break his heart for the world!" Miley said.

"I don't even know why I care so much!" Lily sobbed into her pillow.

"Lily, I gotta go I have a Hannah Concert at six," Miley said as gently as she could.

And with that Miley left with me lying there sobbing for reasons I couldn't even begin to explain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Journal,_

_Today Becca came back to Malibu because her dad got transfered again from Denver. Now she's all girly and just weird! She's not the same! She's after Oliver again and for some reason Oliver seems to be giving in. I'm so mad!!! She's going to break his heart; she is!!!! I just know it! But there's one question that popped into my head the moment I started freaking out and it won't go away. _Do I like Oliver?

_Lily_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R&R: Sorry we didn't fit in Miley's point of view yet but we're fitting that in next chapter! So do you like Chapter 1? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Plz)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Miley's Point of View**

* * *

The band started blasting the intro of one of my favorite songs, One in a Million, behind me on the stage. I watched the spotlights dance around the screaming crowd at my of my Hannah concerts. I started to sing:

_"How did I get here  
I turned around and there you where  
Didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it´s too good to be true"_

"I said pinch me, where's the catch this time  
Can´t find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get use to this guy"

The spotlight was going crazy all over the audience but it felt like everything was in slow motion as it passed over a familiar, smiling face. _No way, it can't be, _I told myself and continued the song, trying to forget that strange feeling.

_"They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink  
Of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
Can't believe it  
You're one in a million"_

The spotlights were going even faster and faster. But suddenly they all seemed to land on that one face.

_"A-all this time I was looking for...**Jake???"**_

_Did I really say that into the mic???? _I thought nervously.

As I listened to all of the gasps from the stunned audience I realized that I had. I felt like I was just watching these events from a great distance instead of actually experiencing them. I looked out to the crowd trying to catch a glimpse of that face. I couldn't see anything. Everything was completly silent. I couldn't hear the band still playing trying to erge me to keep singing. The audience was so unusually silent, I didn't know what to do. I ran off the stage in tears, smearing all of my make-up and pushing my dad out of the way as he tried to comfort me.

I had to get away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ran to my dressing room and slammed the door behind me. I sat in the chair in front of the mirror and tried to get all of the smeared mascara and eyeliner out of my eyes and off my cheeks.

Lola burst through the door. "WHAT HAPPENED????" she thundered.

"I just don't feel like talking, OK? I'm sorry," I cried. "Could you get out, please?"

"OK, but there's someone else who wants to talk to you."

"Lola, I don't want to talk to..." my voice trailed off as I saw Jake Ryan walked through the door.

**R&R! Sorry! It's a cliffy! READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! Thanx!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jake's Point of View**

I walked into Miley/Hannah's dressing room expecting the unexpected after what had happened on the stage a few minutes ago. Miley looked dumb-struck when she saw me; just the same look she gave me when she was on stage and flubbed the lyrics.

Miley just gaped at me for a few seconds. Finally, I couldn't stand the silence. I had to say something. _But what?_

"M-I mean Hannah," I said looking around to see if anyone else was within earshot, "I never thought that you would be able to see me in the crowd. I knew that I had almost front row seats, but that thought never crossed my mind. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's OK, I guess. Well, actually it isn't, but I forgive you anyway; you didn't do anything wrong anyways," Miley gushed. "I just got so surprised and I just couldn't think. I have no clue what I'm going to say to my fans! But that isn't important now. What I've wanted to say for a long time is that _I'm _sorry and I'm the one who should be sorry, not you. I'm sorry because of the embaressing things I did to make you break-up with me."

Then I said-"I just wanna say that if there's anything I did to hurt you...I'm sorry, Miley, so, so sorry. And I feel so bad for being such a self-centered jerk: accusing you of feeling jealous of me. I totally blew up in your face and I'm so sorry. I hope we can just be friends 'cause I am going to start at Seaview High-"

"What?" Miley shot back in her twangy southerner way.

"Did he just say...?" Lily/Lola said.

"Shhhhh," said Robby Ray as I realized he'd been eaves dropping almost the entire time.

"Dad...leave." Miley pointed to the door.

"I can take a hint." And he left them alone again.

"Well I'm coming back as Milos, not Jake so I can learn to become a normal person; someone worthy of someone as spectacular as you."

"Ahhhhhhhhh...," Lily/Lola cried and Miley pointed to the door once again.

Now we were truly alone. _I think it might be time to tell her. OK, Zombie Slayer, you can do it. Get your act together! _I thought.

"Uh...Hannah? Um, well, I don't really know how to tell you this so as your friend, I think you have the right to know..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Becca's Point of View**

becca+oli4 (7:45 p.m.) hey rachel! waz up?

jakexloverx4ever (7:45 p.m.) hey becca! how's ur plan working?

becca+oli4 (7:45 p.m.) gr8 oliver is totally crushing on me now! yay! maybe he'll ask me out!

jakexloverx4ever (7:45 p.m.) so when do u think we'll activate phase 2 of our plan?

becca+oli4 (7:46 p.m.) soon, very soon...

jakexloverx4ever (7:46 p.m.) g2g bye!

becca+oli4 (7:47 p.m.) see ya!

jakexloverx4ever has just signed off.

becca+oli4 has just signed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Miley's Point of View**

"...OK, I'm just gonna come out in say it, I don't know how you'll feel but...the producers of Zombie High are asking Hannah to come back on the show to finish the KISS," explained Jake in a hushed tone. I could tell he was trying not to scare with that huge piece of news since he _is_ my ex-boyfriend.

"Oh, um, O-OK," I stammered. The word KISS was echoing through my head.

"Miley, are you OK with it? Because I can make them get someone else to do that part."

"No, Jake, I'll do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lily's Point of View**

Miley and I were at our lockers on Monday morning getting our books when Miley let out a loud gasp and dropped her books.

I whirled around and saw none other than Jake Ryan walking down the hallway; a.k.a. Milos. He quickly picked up her books and Miley got this starry look in her eyes but was snapped back into her usual self when Milos said in his funny accent, "Sorry, young lady."

I was just about to ask why he had called her "young lady" rather than Miley, but then I realized that it was supposed to be his first day of school and he didn't know anyone.

I leaned over to Rachel who was standing next to us and getting things out of her backpack.

"Hey Rachel, do you know when our English homework is due?" I asked her.

"It has to be turned in on Friday, " she replied.

"OK, thanks."

"Jake, can't you drop the accent? It's really annoying," Miley said in a hushed tone, hoping that nobody heard her.

"But it might blow my cover!" he argued, but after one more look into Miley's eyes he gave in. "OK, fine!"

The first lunch bell rang.

"Time for lunch, guys! Let's go," I announced leading the way.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Rachel was following us close behind with a smile on her face. I didn't give it much thought, though because I was really hungry!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Miley's Point of View**

Milos, Lily and I brought our trays to a table. Oliver detached himself from the group to go sit next to Becca who looked like she was too preoccupied with talking excitedly to Rachel to pay any attention to him. Then when Rachel left in the middle of lunch with her cell, Becca looked unbearably bored.

At our table, as soon as we got a good conversation going, my phone started to ring, I had an incoming call. "Hold on a sec, guys. Hello?" I said as I flicked my cell phone open. Nobody answered at first. "Hello? Hellooooooo?" I repeated.

"Hello, Miley," said a voice that was oddly familar, like I had heard it before a very long time ago.

"Who is this?"

No answer.

"Hello?" I called again. Then, I recognized the voice...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rachel's Point of View**

"Hello?" Miley said on the phone.

"Don't you remember me, Miley?" I asked.

"Yes, Rachel, I remember you," she said coldly.

"So, meet me at the shoreline by Rico's at 9:00 tonight...Bring Jake..." I told her.

"Why?"

"Don't ask stupid questions like 'why', and you will come to the beach..."

"And why is that?" Miley asked.

"Well, you will come unless you want your secret to be known by everyone..."

I quickly hung up the phone before Miley could protest at all.

_Phase 1 of my plan is complete. Hee hee hee,_ I thought.

"I really need to work on my evil laugh," I said to myself as I slipped back into the cafeteria.

"Yeah, yours is pretty lame," Becca chirped, as she appeared by my side.

"Wahhahahahahaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" I laughed. "Better?"

"Sure...whatever," Becca said, too preoccupied with pretending to stare at Oliver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jake's Point of View**

Me and Miley walked to the shoreline in front of Rico's. It was now dark except for a lighthouse off the coast about a mile away.

I leaned over to Miley and asked her, "Miley, are you scared?"

"No, just really nervous."

Rachel appeared through the darkness.

"I see you two decided to come," she said.

I grabbed Miley's hand and quickly squeezed it before dropping it. She looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"You have two choices: you can either accept my request or I will tell everyone your secret."

"How did you find out?" Miley practically shouted at her.

"You are the ones that let it slip! And if you don't follow my orders, I'll let it slip..."

Rachel said slyly.

"What do you want?" I asked her fiercely.

"I would like for you to be my boyfriend again, Jake."

Miley pulled me aside so that Rachel couldn't hear.

"Jake, you don't have to do this. If you don't want to...I can get through it. It's OK," whispered Miley kindly.

"No way. I will not let you do that. I'm going to go out with Rachel," I said.

I turned back to Rachel. "I accept."

"Excellent," Rachel hissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**R&R!!!!!!!!! If you don't give us reviews, we won't write anymore chapters!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Miley's Point of View**

I flopped down on my bed as Lily sat cross-legged on the floor looking very thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her. I suspected it had to do with Oliver. Or Jake. Or Rachel. Grrrr.

"I was just wondering what Oliver sees in Becca. She's not the kind of girl he would ever date and yet he still fell head-over-heels for her!!!" Lily said, trying to sound calm but ending up sounding furious.

"Lily, how many times to I have to tell you, Oliver WILL make the right choice. I think he already did," I told her.

"How can you say that? I'm trying to protect him!" Lily screamed.

"OK, fine. But he's not going to do anything but follow his heart. He's way too stubborn to take your advice," I explained, just stating the facts. "Anyway, what do you think I should do about Jake? We start shooting the new episode tomorrow."

"Well, you _did_ say that you would do it. Now you have to follow through with it. You're going to have to kiss him."

"I know. But I'm scared. What if I still have feelings for him? He hurt me and I don't want him back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Miley/Hannah's Point of View**

Lola and I walked onto the set of Zombie High. It looked almost exactly the same as the last time. The only difference was another chair by the director's chair. And in it sat...RACHEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What is _she _doing here?" I whispered frantically in Lola's ear.

"This isn't good! She'll be watching your every move!" Lola exclaimed.

"I know," I sighed. "Look! There's Jake. I'm going to go talk to him."

I started walking up to him, but Rachel saw me coming and hurried up to Jake. She placed a hand softly on his chest. I thought I was going to barf. Jake smiled fakely at Rachel, but his face instantly brightened when he saw me approaching.

"Hi, Jake!" I said. "Can I talk to you a sec?"

He nodded quickly and followed her into Hannah's dressing room.

"What is she doing here???!!!" I exploded as soon as the door was shut.

"She knew that Hannah was coming back on the show to finish the kiss so she said that she needed to supervise it; just in case Hannah got any ideas. I have to listen to her or she'll tell your secret! I _cannot _let that happen!" Jake said.

_Jake has really changed. He's so nice and selfless now. Awww and that Thundermint, _I thought.

After a while I realized I was staring at him with googly eyes.

"Miley? Miley? Hannah?" Jake asked for what had to be the third time.

"Oh, um yeah, hi. So, um when do I need to be in my costume?" I stammered.

"Uh, well, I guess you should get started now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so, too," I said.

Jake smiled and hurried out of the room, being unusually polite.

_Maybe he changed that, too. He changed so much for me! _I thought. Then I pushed that thought out of my head. _He broke my heart and he's not going to get a chance to do it again._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rachel's Point of View**

"Hannah has just arrived," I said into my cell phone.

"Oh, good. You should go up and show her who's boss," Becca answered. "Uh-oh. My cell is almost dead. I'd better get off the phone. Bye!"

"I'll talk to her, OK? See ya!" I hung up my phone and looked up at Hannah Montana in her costume. I started to walk over to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Miley/Hannah's Point of View**

"Hi, Hannah!" Rachel said brightly. "Can we talk a bit? I'm Jake's _girlfriend_, Rachel; just in case you wanted to know."

_Why is she telling me this? I know that already! She knows my secret! _I thought, utterly bewildered. I slapped a smile on my face and decided to play along.

"Nice to meet you!" I said, just as brightly.

"How about we talk over there?" Rachel suggested, pointing to a corner of the room where nobody was standing.

"OK."

I followed her to the corner and stood in front of her.

Suddenly, Rachel's tone changed completely. "OK, _Miss Popstar_, if you do anything to ruin me and Jake's relationship, you will pay."

"Cash or check? Because I can do both," I inquired snottily.

"Ugh!" Rachel exclaimed. "And don't get any ideas, _Hannah_," she added scornfully as she walked away frowning.

"Hannah! Jake! Come here!" called the director. "OK, so everyone here: BIG FAN, BIG FAN! So just work your magic! And I want that kiss at least 30 seconds!!!!!" he added cheerfully.

"30 seconds????" I asked incredulously.

"WE'RE ON IN 5...4...3...2...ACTION!!!!!!!" the director shouted.

The camera started rolling, Jake's character heroically saved my character, and blah, blah, blah.

"Dude, I slayed you once don't make me slay you again!" Jake exclaimed as another zombie popped out of the principal's office.

After that, came the kiss. Jake pulled me to my feet and swept me into his arms. He placed his hands delicately on my face. He pulled me closer and closer until our lips met perfectly.

_Ooooohhhh! That Thundermint!!!!! God, he's a good kisser, _I thought.

It felt like one of those movies where when the girl and the boy finally kiss, huge fireworks shoot off. Those same kind of fireworks were going off in my head. It felt like before we broke up, before we technically got together: it felt exactly like the first time we kissed at the beach.

An icy chill ran down my backbone as I realized that Rachel was watching.

_I'd better pull away now, _I thought. _I don't want any trouble with Rachel. _

Suddenly, I felt freezing cold, but I couldn't stop kissing him. He was right there, RIGHT THERE, but still, I didn't love him.

_YOU DON'T LOVE HIM! HE HURT YOU AND HE'S NOT ABOUT TO BE FORGIVEN, _the voice in side my head was screaming.

As Jake finally had to pull away, I thought, _Who knew heaven would be so cold._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

R&R!!!! Ooooooooooh! It's getting juicy!!!!!!! Read more and review LOTS more!!!!!! Thanx, Jiselle and Jessi :-)


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note: Becca and Oliver are now dating and Oliver is totally in love with her and thinks she feels the exact same way...

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 6**

**Miley's Point of View**

I shut the door behind me and Lily as we entered my house after school. I quickly beckoned for her to follow me upstairs. When we walked inside, Lily flopped on my bed and asked, "Sooooooo, how was the kiss?"

"Argh!" I cried. "Do we have to talk about it?"

"Yes!" she squealed.

"Okay...well, when he kissed me, it feel so much like the first time at the beach. The rest of my feelings for him that had been bottled up had exploded inside my head."

"Whoa...sooooooo, you still like him?"

"Well, do you think he's changed?" I sighed.

"DUH!" Lily shrieked.

"Well...then...maybe I, maybe I do..." I said cautiously.

Suddenly Lily hopped up on my bed, pointed a finger at me and started jumping up and down like a 2-year-old screaming, "I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU SO! YOU _DO_ LIKE HIM! I TOLD YOU SO!!!!"

"Okay, okay, okay! So maybe I do? Who cares? He doesn't have to know!" I replied, hotly.

"_Who cares? _Jake does, of course! He's completely and totally in LOVE with you!" Lily exclaimed and fell back onto my bed.

I laughed a weak and unconvincing laugh. "He is not in love with me! Besides, we're just friends!"

"Yeah right!!!!"

"Whatever you say, Lily!"

"Well, I should probably get going; I have dinner with my grandparents again!" She shuddered at the thought of it. "Yum! Oatmeal and my gramma's BO! My favorite," and she did a fake gag as she walked out of my bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lily's Point of View**

I waved good-bye to Robby Ray as I opened and shut the front door behind me. I crossed the back deck on the way to my house. Then, I stopped dead in my tracks. Becca and Jackson were in the back yard. I could see them but they couldn't see me, thankfully. They were standing really close to eachother. I stepped forward a bit to get a better view. They weren't just standing close; they were KISSING!!!!!

I staggered backward with my mouth wide open. I gave a silent scream and took off straight towards Oliver's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We're sorry that the chapter's so short but we wanted it to be another cliffy! REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry we haven't updated in forever. We only update when we have sleep overs. **

**Chapter 7**

**Lily's Point of View**

I knocked furiously on the door. The door immediately swung open to show Oliver standing there gaping at me.

"What's up?" Oliver asked at the shocked look on my face.

"I...uh...saw...Becca...Jackson...kissing!" I panted.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Oliver asked, not believing.

"Well...I saw Becca and Jackson...kissing in...Miley's yard," I said barely getting out the words.

"What?! OK, you need to come in and talk," Oliver said hotly.

I stormed in and plopped on the ivory couch. Oliver took a seat next to me ready to talk.

"So...what exactly did you see?" Oliver questioned anxiously.

"Well...I walked out of Miley's house, onto the back deck and saw them standing right next to each other, but when I looked closer I saw them...kissing," I stated.

"OK..." Oliver breathed. He exhaled a big sigh and slumped back into the couch, trying to put the pieces together.

"I just don't get it," he said after a while.

I turned my gaze to the floor, afraid of his reaction.

"HOW COULD SHE DO THIS!" Oliver yelled. "I'm sorry, Lily, I just don't believe you."

"Oliver! You have to believe me!" I shouted back at him. "She used you, OK? Believe it!"

"Becca wouldn't do that to me!" Oliver hollered at me.

"Yes she would! I know it!" I cried. "When she moved to Denver, she really changed and not for the better! You have to accept that, Oliver!"

"How could you say that?!" Oliver gasped.

Suddenly, he was on his feet, now yelling in my face as I found myself standing also.

"I can say that because it's true!" I exclaimed, tears stinging my eyes.

I had a fraction of a second to think before Oliver's lips crashed into mine.

It gave me that flying feeling, and I realized that it was the feeling I had been wanting to feel with Oliver since the moment I met him.

It was time to be true to myself; _I love you, Oliver!_

When our lips pulled apart I gave a small, shy shrug and smiled.

"Whoa..." I sighed and gazed into those deep, brown eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Miley's Point of View **

Tonight was Hannah's big concert on the beach by Rico's. Unfortunately, _Rachel _was going with Jake. Another night of torture from Rachel...

"Hey, bud!" my dad called from the kitchen downstairs. "You almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, be down in a sec!" I yelled.

I quickly touched up my mascara and adjusted my blonde wig.

"OK, ready," I said coming down the staircase and joining my dad at the door. "Is the limo already here?"

"Yep. We're ready to go."

I opened the door and walked through it, down the small walkway leading to the driveway, and climbed into the limo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jake's Point of View**

I shut the door behind me as I stepped into Rachel's dad's car.

"Get out of the driver's seat," Rachel ordered rudely. "I'm driving."

She opened the car door and waited impatiently for me to get out.

I sighed heavily and reluctantly got out and went around to the passenger's side. Rachel wasn't exactly the best driver in the world and she hasn't had very much experience.

Rachel started the car and whipped out of the driveway, narrowly missing my neighbors who were walking on the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

"WATCH OUT!" I shouted at her, rolling down the window to apologize. "I'm so sorry..." I began, but Rachel quickly rolled the window back up.

"Don't apologize to them! They need to watch where there going!" she said loudly enough so they could overhear her and glare at her.

She speeded out of my neighborhood and down the main street, veering off onto the highway and heading toward the beach.

"Oh great! Now we have this idiot in front of us!" she exclaimed, referring to the person in front of us, the only car on the highway that was going the speed limit.

It went on like that for a while, and then finally she pulled in a parking lot by Rico's Surf Shop.

I glanced down at my watch as we climbed out of the car and started to walk down to the beach. "Fabulous! The concert started 15 minutes ago! A special thanks to that _someone _who got a speeding ticket on the way here!"

"It's not my fault! That stupid poo-leece man didn't even know the speed limit!" she said.

"For one: it's not "poo-leece," it's _police! _And for two: you were going 40 mph over the speed limit!" I exclaimed, gaping at her, wondering how much more stupid she can get.

"Nuh-uh! Isn't the speed limit 100?" Rachel asked in one of the most ditsy tones I've ever heard.

"Uh, yeah...sure," I said.

We found seats towards the back of the crowd and sat down on the smooth white sand, listening to the sweet sound of Miley's voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**R&R!!!!!! We hope you liked the next edition to the story! Give us reviews and we'll give you chapters! Thanks so much for all of your support and or course, your compliments! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	9. Chapter 8

**R&R peoples!!!!!! OK so did u guys like the last chapter? We wanted it to be a little bit funny but also leave you hanging with Lily and Oliver! Give us reviews and we'll give you chapters! We don't write unless we know that you guys liked the last chapter so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Thanx**

**Chapter 8**

**Miley/Hannah's Point of View**

The crowd on the beach roared with applause and cheers. I did a quick wave and turn to walk off stage.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" they screamed.

"Well...I don't think so guys! I'm pretty tired tonight and I don't think the band is up for another song. Sorry!" I said into my mic and walked off stage.

There was a mixture of "boos" and "ohhhhhhhs" from fans but I ignored them. I wasn't in the mood to sing another song tonight...I was too preoccupied thinking of Jake.

I had seen him sitting with Rachel on the sand at the end of "G.N.O." and he had smiled when I caught his eye in between "Rock Star" and "One in a Million." _Maybe things aren't over with us..._I thought but shook the idea out of my head a second later. _No, he broke your heart and that's NOT happening again._

The after-party was going to start any minute and I could already see Traci hurrying over to me with a broad smile plastered on her face.

"OMG! That concert was _amazing!"_ she said as she approached me. "It was a _fantastic_ idea to have this one on the beach!"

"Yeah, well...I guess so," I said, silently willing her to leave me alone with me thoughts. "Uh, so...I don't really feel like partying tonight so I'm just going to go, OK?"

"_OH!_ I _totally _understand!" Traci said, nodding. "And I'll try to keep it on the _D. L._ that you're gone, too so the _fans_ don't get suspicous."

"Thanks, Trace. I owe you," I told her and managed a small smile.

She walked away towards the party and I turned in the opposite direction. I started down the beach and stopped only when I was sure I couldn't see the crowd and the crowd couldn't see me. I needed my thinking space.

I sank down into the sand, my legs bent up in front of me. I knew I was getting my new Hannah outfit all sandy, but right now, it didn't matter to me.

_Does he still like me? _I wondered, letting my head fall forward, resting on my knees. _Of course he still likes you! _I thought, suddenly angry with myself for thinking that.

Next thing I knew, my eyes were drooping and that sand was getting even more comfy as the seconds passed. I felt myself drifting off into something like a half-sleep.

"Hey, Miley," said a voice in my ear.

I was jolted awake and found myself staring in those blue-green eyes that I loved.

"Oh, uh...hi Jake," I stuttered, blinking the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"Oh, sorry...were you, um, asleep?" he asked lamely.

"Uh, I dunno...I might have dosed off for a while there," I told him, rubbing my eyes, trying to make his face come into focus.

"OK, well..." he said.

He was either trying head off some conversation or letting me know that he really wanted to leave; I couldn't tell. Unforunately, the kiss on the set of Zombie High had definetly made us awkward with eachother.

"Jake, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now..." I began. I sighed a took a deep breath, readying myself for what lay ahead.

"OK, what is it?" Jake questioned anxiously. Apparently he knew where I was going with this conversation.

"Well I've been thinking for a while now...and I've decided that...well if you feel the same way...I don't know, it's stupid.."I muttered, avoiding Jake's gaze.

"C'mon, spit it out!" Jake said jokingly, but with our awkward conversation going on, it didn't really come out the way he intended it to.

"OK! Well I've been meaning to ask...do you still have feeling for me?" I asked, still trying to look anywhere but his face.

"Yes, Miley! It's taken you this long to figure it out?!" he said incredulously.

I nodded.

"And do you...? I mean...uh..." his voice trailed off, but I had no choice but to answer him.

"Um, well...yeah," I answered lamely. I secretly wished I could have put it a more romantic way like he did, but that would have to do!

I guess that was enough for Jake too because at that moment he leaned in for the kiss.

Jake laughed light-heartedly and sighed contently; apparently getting that off his chest was a huge relief.

"So...does this mean we're kind of...together now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess it does," he said.

"Good, because I have been waiting for this for a long time..." I sighed and leaned my head on Jake's warm shoulder.

There was a soft rustle in the trees behind us.

Jake pulled me in for another amazing kiss.

As he pulled away I noticed, mortified, that my wig was lopsided and my hair was all over my face from sleeping. I blushed and turned away to adjust it.

_Stupid wig! _I thought, as my wig got stuck on my zipper. I groaned and just ripped the wig off; no one but Jake could see me anyways.

Suddenly Rachel stumbled out of the trees with a bewildered expression on her face and a half-empty bottle of whiskey in her hand.

"You...Hannah Montana...Miley...get...away...Jake..." Rachel mumbled, her eyes unfocused. She was obviously very drunk.

_Who gave her _whiskey was the thought pulsing through my head.

Rachel gasped and keeled over.

"_Rachel!_" Jake cried and jumps to his feet, trying to help her up.

Rachel turned over onto her stomach and threw up, narrowly missing Jake's shoes; he leapt back just in time.

"Oh _gross_!" I exclaimed, also leaping up and away from the still retching Rachel.

"We need to get her to the car and quickly!" Jake was already dragging her up the beach and towards the car.

I followed, trying to keep a good distance away from her, just in case.

When we reached the car, Rachel suddenly sprung back to life.

"I...drive.." she shreiked in my ear.

"No," Jake said firmly. "I'm driving you back home."

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" Rachel screeched, as they pulled out into the street.

I waved good-bye to Jake and headed back down the beach and toward the limo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG! Did you LOVE it?! Jake and Miley FINALLY get together! R&R!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9

**R&R!!!!!!! This chapter is the most suspenseful and exciting chapter we've done so far! You're not going to want to stop reading!!!!!! Once again...R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 9**

**Jake's Point of View**

As the car pulled out of the parking lot, Rachel started to get quieter. She looked like she was about to fall asleep when...

"JAKE!" Rachel screamed, jolting out of her half-sleep. "You...kissing...Hannah...is...MILEY STEWART!"

"Rachel, what are you talking about? You already knew her secret!" I said, watching her closely.

"The secret...was...Miley and...you...together..." she yelled. She was starting to string more words together now.

"Huh?" I said. "The secret was that Miley is Hannah Montana."

"WHAT?!" Rachel shouted. "But...no!"

Suddenly, she reached over and grabbed the wheel. "Stop...car!"

"Rahcel, no!" I yelled, trying to gain control of the car again, but it was no use. The car was skidding off the road into a ditch. I tried to swerve but the wheels just spun around and around.

The next thing I knew, the car slammed into the ditch and rolled over. Rachel's head smashed into the dashboard and she lay unconscious.

There was a throbbing pain in my arm. I couldn't move it.

I groped desperately for my cell phone and finally found it. The dialed one-handed the numbers 9-1-1.

"Hello, please explain your emergancy," said a cool female voice.

"I got in...car accident," I managed painfully.

"What is your location?" said the same, calming voice.

"We're...by Rico's Surf shop on the highway..." I gasped, pain slicing through my body like an icy knife.

"OK, we'll send help right away," the voice told me and promptly hung up.

I didn't even have time to hang up the phone before I passed out from the pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Miley's Point of View**

"Hello?" I said as I flipped open my cell phone. I was in the limo going home when my cell phone rang and an unfamiliar number showed up on the caller ID.

"Hello, this is the receptionist in the Malibu Central Hospital," said a woman. "Are you in acquaintance with a young man named Jake Ryan?"

"Yes, is anything wrong?" I asked, terrified.

"Actually yes. He was in a car accident and was seriously injured. We cannot contact his parents at the moment and he mentioned your name. We asked him what your phone number was and were wondering if you would be able to find his parents. We cannot operate on him unless we have the parent's consent."

"Yes, yes, of course," I answered hurriedly. "I'll get right on it." I hung up.

"OK, driver? Change of plans. I need you to go to Jake Ryan's house. There'r been an accident. We need to find his parents."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**R&R!!!!!! It's a cliffy! Keep reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

**OK so we left off on the last chapter with Jake in the E.R. and Miley trying to find Jake's parents. READ READ READ!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 10**

**Miley/Hannah's Point of View**

"Hurry! _Go faster!_" I shouted impatiently at driver. He was going the _speed limit_ in this type of emergency!

The car immediately sped up and in no time we were pulling into Jake's driveway.

I leapt out of the car and raced to the door. After a few hundred hysterical knocks, Mrs. Ryan opened the door.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked me. Mrs. Ryan called me "sweetheart" and "sweetie" when Jake and I were together, and apparently she hadn't quite gotten over that phase.

"Jake-got-in-a-car-accident-and-he's-in-the-emergency-room-in-the-hospital-and-he-needs-you-do-be-there-to-give-him-parent's-consent-or-something-and-he's-seriously-injured-and-we-need-to-go-_NOW!_" I told her as quickly as I could.

I knew I was babbling like an idiot and probably not making any sense whatsoever, but Mrs. Ryan must have understood because she grabbed her purse and rushed out the door and into the limo, no questions asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fear was rising inside of me, telling me that something was terribly wrong.

We were on our way to the hospital but not going fast enough.

Mrs. Ryan kept asking me questions now about his condition and I kept having to say, "I don't know," or, "She didn't tell me," which made me feel even worse.

Finally, thankfully, we arrived at the hospital. I threw open the car door and sprinted through the big double-doors of the building.

"Where's Jake Ryan?" I asked the receptionist breathlessly.

"Are you Miley Stewart, then?" she asked. I recognized her as the woman on the phone.

"Yes! _Where is he?_" I practically shouted at her.

"He's in Room 118 in the corridor to the left," she replied and pointed in that direction.

"Thanks."

I tried unsuccessfully to calm myself and then just gave up. I streaked down the hallway, skidding to a halt outside Jake's door. I braced myself for all of the blood and guts I could imagine, and pushed open the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Another cliffy! So sorry! REVIEW!!!!!! **


	12. Chapter 11

**OMG people! This is getting good! R&R!!!!!!! Thanx!**

**Chapter 11**

**Miley's Point of View**

I pushed open the door, cautiously, peering around the door at Jake.

Blood stained the sheets. His face was barely recognizable. His hair was matted and sticking to his head. He was asleep, but his breathing was coming in short gasps through his open mouth. He was obviously in a lot of pain.

I ran to his bed and knelt at his side, kissing his bloody face.

"Oh, Jake! What happened to you?" I sighed, more to myself than him.

To my surprise, though, his eyes flicked open at the sound of my voice.

"Miley..." Jake gasped hoarsely.

I couldn't look at him--even glance at him; it was too horrible to bear.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and fell onto his chest. I let out a sob and ventured a look at his face again.

He managed a small smile and fell back onto his pillows. His eyes shut again and he drifted back off to sleep.

At this point, I burst into uncontrollable sobs.

I heard the door open and looked up. Mrs. Ryan was heading toward her son, her eyes brimming with tears.

"The doctors agreed to check him out, see what's wrong with him. They said they'll be here in a moment. We should probably wait outside..." she said and with one last long, sad glance at her injured son, she walked out the door.

"Bye, Jake..." I choked on the words and headed out the door, still crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Ryan was already in a chair when I walked into the lobby. Her face was puffy and red from crying now.

I plopped down into the seat next to her and sighed heavily. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Lily's number. Hot tears were still stinging my eyes as she picked up.

"Oh my god! When I was on the way out of your house I saw _Jackson kissing Becca!_" she squealed, happily. "So I ran to Oliver's house to tell him what I saw and he didn't believe me at first. And then we were arguing over it and he stood up and was shouting in my face. But the next thing I knew, he was _KISSING _me! I couldn't believe it! But it felt so right!"

I didn't say anything, trying hard not to ruin her happiness.

"So that's why I missed the concert...Oliver and I were going to go together but we lost track of time...you know, with the kissing..." Her voice trailed off and I could tell she was a little ashamed that she missed the concert.

"Lily, I have something to tell you, too," I said, trying to cushion the fall. "Well after the concert, Jake and I got together and...and...Rachel saw us kissing...and she saw me pull off my wig. She thought the entire time that the secret was that me and Jake were together. So when Jake was driving her home...she was really confused and drunk from the party...so she...she--" The unexpected tears were now streaming down my face. I tried to finish my sentence but choked on my words.

I took a deep breath and plunged on. "She grabbed the wheel and tried to stop the car. But the car spun into a ditch...and...it flipped over...and..." But I couldn't continue; the details the reseptionists had recounted were too painful to repeat.

Lily was just silent on the other end; she was in utter shock.

"Is he OK?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, the doctors are in his room right now, but he looks pretty bad," I said, barely getting the sentence out.

"Well I'm gonna come on over there...you know to make sure Jake is okay," Lily said sadly.

We both hung up the phone. I sat back down by Mrs. Ryan. She stared at the blank wall in front of us.

She then turned and looked at me with pain she said, "Miley I want to let you know that if Jake dosen't make it through the night--"

I couldn't hear this. I just couldn't let that possibility come to mind. No. No, I wouldn't even think that.

I cut her off. "No, Mrs. Ryan...we _can't_ think about that right now...Just think positive. That's the only way we're going to get through this."

"You're right, Miley," she agreed. "I just want you to know that Jake _adores_ you. All he's talked about after you two broke up was how stupid he was for doing it. I just hope that he gets the chance to tell you that himself," Mrs. Ryan sighed and resumed her duty of staring blankly at the wall.

OK. Wow.

_He really feels that way about me?_ I wondered. _Because I definitely feel the same way about him...What if I _LOVE_ him? Does he love me? Do _I_ even love him? Well, do you want to grow up and marry him? OK, yeah! Do you want to have kids with him? Possibly..._

Then my thoughts came back to reality. _Jake's in the hospital. He is in critical condition. He could _DIE_ and I'm wondering if I _love him_? But if he _was _about to die I guess I would to tell him I loved him since that would be the last chance I got, _I argued with myself. Boy, have I got some issues.

I sat and sat and sat. Finally, my attention was drawn from gazing at my shoes.

Lily burst through the door.

"Miley--what--going--on?" she panted, completely out of breath and dragging Oliver along with her.

I stood up. "Jake's still being checked out by the docters. I just wish they hurry up! We've been sitting here for what seemed like hours! So, what's up with--"

I didn't get to finish my sentence before the docter who was looking at Jake came through the door that led to another corridor.

"Are you Mrs. Ryan?" he asked Jake's mom. She practically leaped out of her chair and screeched "yes" in this super high voice.

"Well, good and not-so-good news. Jake only has one broken rib and a slightly fractured arm. Bad news is that the broken rib of his is poking into his lungs, causing him a lot of breathing problems," the doctor stated. "We can fix that with a simple surgery but I'm afraid we don't have the right equipment for that. But another hospital, which is about 140 miles from here, _does_ have some equipment for us. Unfortunately, that transportation could take up to 3 days because of the heavy machinery. And...Jake might not live through the night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OMG! It's so serious! The suspense is killing me! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12

**a.n/ I know it's been forever. But I had to finish it off. It's been 1 year. We lost track of time. Here's the ending. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Mrs. Ryan started sobbing again. I was just speechless, so was Lily and Oliver. I felt like a wrecking ball had swung through my chest. I didn't know what the ripping sound was til I realized it was me. Lily and Oliver sat frozen next to me. Lily tried reassuring me, but I knew it was all over. Everything we had been through, to end like...this.

Our lives shattered, his possibly gone. No! I screamed in my head, yearning to scream it out loud. No! I will not be negative about this. He wouldn't want that. He would of never wanted that. What else can I do but honor his wishes. Give him what he wanted when I had nothing else left to give.

Mrs. Ryan's loud sobbes brought me back to reality. I looked to Lily, she was slightly crying too.

"I'm going to go talk to him." My voice was just abovea murmmer. She nodded. I stood and my the walk down the hall seemed to go on forever. I held my breath when my fingers touched the cool door knob. I don't know if I could handle the reality. The truth coming to face me. Rachel was dead, so I little solance. Just a little to hold onto. What she did to us, to him. Was unbearable. I gasped and my brain locked into a frozen state.

I crumbled to the floor beside his bed. I cried harder than I ever cried. I had lost all I loved in my life. My mother, and now...him. I would not lose him. Not this time, not ever. My own ephiphany hit me. With right and rightchousness. I grabbed his hand. It was cool and smooth. I looked into where his eyes would be if they were open.

His long black lashes bringing back the memoirs of his sea green eyes. So light and beautiful.

I mustered up all that I could.

"I know you can't hear me..."I spoke to an almost lifeless body, "But if I loose you, I...I just don't know what i'll do." I buried my face in his side, careful not to cause him any more pain.

"We just started. I see a whole life a head of us. We just can't loose each other, we have to be toghether. And nobody not anyone can reach that. Because..I love you. I've always loved you. I just haven't been able to muster up the confidence to tell you. I saw a twitch. The slightest movement on his pink lips. I smile. A small smile, and it made me smile. I prayed to god that god would let me have him, let the world have him for just a little longer. So I could live in his presence, and love him with all I would have. Forever, and ever."

Tears rolled silently down my face, I looked down to the ivory sheets. Ashamed of myself, and the stupid things I wanted. He would never want me. Then someone's fingers were lightly whiping away my tears. I looked up to see Jake awake.

My mouth gaped and more tears started to come, "Of course Miles. Of course." I smiled as he used my nickname and then I knew I was home. Where I wanted to stay forever.

**a.n/ ta da! short, i know. But I had to end it. After years of thinking of how to end we decided short and sweet. I would like to thank my bestie Jessie for co-writing this. For all her hours of devoted time for a silly fan fiction. Thanks for the reviews, and acclaims. I will for always be greatful. :)**

**Love Jiselle and Jessica **

**2009-Where this story ends. Where your story starts.**


End file.
